


Not A Possession

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has a weird nightmare but Dee brings him back to comforting reality.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean, Randy "Ryo" MacLean/Berkeley Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not A Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 568: Possession at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

It was a bizarre and unsettling dream, and it snapped Ryo out of sleep so suddenly it left him disoriented. For several minutes he had no idea where he was. Then the body beside him in the bed stirred, rolling over, strong, warm arms reaching for him and a sleep-roughened voice mumbling, “You okay, babe?”

Babe.

That single word was all it took to snap him back into reality. Babe. Not ‘Darling’, or ‘My beautiful husband’, or any of the other insincere, cloying phrases he’d heard over and over in his dream.

“Dee.” His relief was palpable.

A soft huff of laughter exploded against his bare shoulder. 

“You were expectin’ someone else?”

“Yes. No. Kind of…”

“Well, that’s as clear as mud.” 

“Sorry.” Ryo rolled onto his side, snuggling against Dee’s warm body. “Weird dream. Really weird, more of a nightmare, and I’ve no idea what brought it on.”

“Weird in what way? Bein’ chased by creepy monsters? Showin’ up at work naked? ‘Cause ya know I wouldn’t complain if ya did!”

“Much worse than that.” Ryo shivered despite the warmth radiating from Dee.

“Don’t tell me it was one of those dreams where you’re tryin’ to run but your legs barely move…”

“I almost wish it had been.”

“So what was it about?” Dee was fully awake now, arms wrapped comfortingly around his baby. Ryo really seemed freaked out.

“I was married to the Commissioner.”

“What?” Dee wasn’t sure he’d heard right. “Rose?”

Ryo nodded against Dee’s shoulder. “It was awful. He treated me like a trophy, a possession. Everywhere we went I was supposed to hang on his arm, smiling politely, while he paraded me about, showing off his husband. That was all I was. His husband, his property; I had no identity of my own. As soon as we were married I had to give up my job because he said it wouldn’t be fitting for his husband to work for him.”

“So what did ya do all day? Go on shoppin’ sprees usin’ his platinum credit card? Hang out with friends? Spend all day playin’ with the brat?”

“No.” Ryo’s arms snaked around Dee. “I didn’t have any friends, or none that weren’t Berkeley’s. My friends were considered beneath my station so I was forbidden contact, and Bikky was shipped off to boarding school before the wedding. He wasn’t even allowed home on the day. I spent all my time in the apartment, watching TV, reading, staring out the windows… I wasn’t even allowed to clean or cook; we had servants for that. Berkeley controlled everything; I only got to go out if he was with me. The opera, the theatre, expensive restaurants, endless parties where people spoke to Berkeley but never to me.”

“Shhh,” Dee murmured. “Just a bad dream. You know I’d never let Rose get his claws into ya. I’d punch his lights out first. You’re mine, but you’re not a possession. We’re partners. Equals. Love ya, babe.”

Ryo relaxed. “Love you too.”

The End


End file.
